The Demon Song
by wolf princess julie
Summary: It's 500 years later and the shikon jewel may again be used for evil.Unless the decendants of Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,and Sango can stop them.She has a voice that attracts demons,he is a spoiled half-demon,he's a shy full demon, and twin a demon slayers.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so feel free to give me constructive (not destructive!) criticism and advice. Leave reviews blah blah blah. P.S the first 3 people who review or favorite will get special mention in next chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Sora, Safaia, and Akihiro, the parents of Sora, her friends, Kuroi, Kirikorosu, and Hangaku. My idea… I not gonna go on. Anyways to the fanfic!

Prologue

It's five hundred years later. Inuyasha has used the shikon jewel to become human and live with Kagome in the modern era. Sango, Shippou, and Miroku chose to stay in the feudal era. Naraku was killed so Miroku is free of the wind tunnel curse. Sango got to see Kohaku and the other demon slayers so they could make amends and rest in peace. Kikyou and Inuyasha also learned the truth about each others supposed deception. And the last remnants of her soul finally went back to Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome had three kids. The youngest was human and he wanted to live in the modern times. The middle child was half- demon like her father and could only live on the other side of the well. The oldest child was a full blood demon and he lived in the feudal times. They each still have living descendants. Sango and Miroku also had children.

After turning Inuyasha human had purified the shikon jewel, the jewel of four souls was broken in its four soul parts and given to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. They each took their piece and hid in either world. Taking the mystery and secret of the shikon jewel to the grave to be lost forever. Five hundred years later things remain the same. People are still ignorant of the existence of the existence of demons and reality of legends. Even though they are closer to them than they think.

So what do you think? If it's bad tell me why?!!! Anyways review! Like I said first 3 people. And I know that it's short but they might be like that until I get better at writing and feel comfortable with writing long chapters… If I don't get 5 reviews or faves or hits then I'm discontinuing the story!!!!!!!! So if you read this review it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well it's been a while but I can't help it! I had this great idea on how to start this story but then school and homework made me forget so I have to start out really lamely! Anyways read, like or dislike, then REVIEW! Please I need reviews desperately! Seriously review this story or you will break my heart and I will NEVER write another story again! Also I don't own Inuyasha or the song Love Story. Love Story belongs to Taylor Swift.

" speech"

'_thoughts'_

Chapter 1

"Sora we're here!" mom shouted ecstatically.

"Great." I replied lethargically.

The van slowed to a stop. Outside was an ancient sign that read: Welcome to Higurashi Shrine. I sighed. It might as well read: Welcome to this boring old place that nobody cares about! I looked over at my Siberian husky, _'At least I still have you Safaia.' _

I got out of the van, taking my box of things with me. The place though old was in surprisingly good shape. Some how this place felt very familiar and comfortable.

As I walked up the stone steps I fought the feeling of comfort and easiness. I earnestly tried to hate it here, so far away for my friends and neighbors. Though it really felt like I was home.

I went in the front door and instinctively went inside and turned down the hallway and turned left. I opened the door to see a bare pink room. '_This room is definitely getting painted before I move in here._'

I ran and got as many newspapers as I could carry and then spread them out so that I couldn't see the floor. We had been expecting to have to repaint our rooms so ahead of time we bought paint and supplies. I found them in the moving truck and took them to my room.

It was only nine o'clock so I had plenty of time to paint my room, let it dry, then move in. So I got to work. First, I opened the light blue paint bucket then pour some into a pan. I took the pain roller and ran it through the pan. After that I pretty much went crazy on the walls. I took special care not to get paint on anything that I would need to use in the room.

A couple hours later I had finished and I had collapsed in the middle of the room on the floor. My brother Akihiro came in and saw me lying on the floor. He asked in a worried voice, " Sora are you okay?"

" Yeah, just a little tired. What about your room? Did you paint over the blue and put red?" I replied.

" Yep. I already painted it now I'm letting it dry. When yours dries I'll help you move in. 'Kay?" He said.

" Noooooo. When the blue paint dries I'm going to add silver lilies to the walls and ceiling. When I'm done you can help me move my stuff in." I said firmly.

He looked at me like how a scholar would look at an idiot. He replied equally as firm, " Sora, the room already looks amazing as it is why would you want to make it fancier? It is just a room. You are spending way to much time on it."

I had to laugh at that one. I finally managed to gasp out between laughs, " Me? I'm the ridiculous one? You're the one who said he wanted to have a red room with a black dragon coiling across the walls and on the ceiling. It took thirty minutes to persuade you that just a plain red room with all of your posters would be enough! Mom and dad said I could put lilies on my wall if I wanted to because it wasn't too outrageous." Finally I had managed to stop laughing.

Akihiro was embarrassed about what I had said and in turn changed the subject.

" So how about we go get some Lunch? It's noon already and it will give us something to do while the paint dries. What do you want? Noodles? Sushi?"

" Noodles, definitely noodles. Do you know any good places to get noodles in this part of town?"

He answered cheerfully, " Nope, but we'll just have to look around."

We walked outside and strolled casually down the street. I knew were we were heading. Before we had moved away I had studied a map of this area. Just in case I ever needed to get out of my new home and go back to my old neighborhood. I studied the quickest routes to my friend's houses. I had also studied the quickest way to get to the city to meet with my friends. I knew we were heading to my favorite ramen restaurant. Despite our different location of home I knew this route by heart. I had always wanted to go to this restaurant with my friends to celebrate. My family always took me to this restaurant to cheer me up when I felt down.

When we got there I felt like nothing had changed. I ordered my favorite dish and ate in peaceful bliss. Eating here always cheered me up, no matter how bad I felt. After we left I told Akihiro thank you. He said your welcome. When we got back I took out my silver spray paint and my lily stencil. I think I started at about 12:30 so I finished at about 3:30.

"Hiro. ('Hiro' is my nickname for Akihiro) Can you help me move my stuff into my room now?" I called.

"Sure. Be there in a minute." He called back.

While I was waiting I gathered all the newspapers. Then I hauled them to the dumpster. I put away all my paint supplies and waited. Finally, Akihiro came in.

He said, " First, we're going to get your bed in here."

We went outside to the moving truck and lifted out my bed. We carried it to my room and set it down. We kept repeating the process until all my things we're in my room.

After Akihiro left I flopped down on my bed. For some reason I felt like singing. I couldn't shake the feeling so I decided the only way to get rid of it was to just sing.

Even though I knew that the only way to get rid of the strange feeling was to sing I still didn't want to do it. I had stopped singing or doing anything musical since 6th grade. I had gotten a solo in a song for choir. I knew that the only reason I had gotten it was because my friend Shizuka was too scared to try out. She even knew the solo by heart and she was _by far _the best singer. When the time came for my solo I pushed Shizuka into my spot and told her to sing the best she could. She did and she performed spectacularly. From then on she was always the soloist. I never did anything musical again. When Shizuka tried to talk to me about the incident I would never reply. My moment in the spotlight never happened and I was still a little sore about it. I didn't reply because I was afraid I'd say something to her I'd regret.

I haven't sung since. It had been 3 years since the incident. I finally just gave in. I turned on the radio to find out what was playing. It was Love Story: by Taylor Swift.

It felt so good to sing again. Maybe it was time to forget the past. Maybe it _was_ time to move on with my life. Probably was, who knows? I had aimed to stop and fulfill my singing need after that first song, but my voiced just ached to sing another song. The more I sang, the more I wanted to sing.

On the other side of the well

Narrator: And a shout out for Crazy Horse Ninja for reviewing my story. Yay!

( until we get all the kids together it will be only Sora's POV and mine for describing what's going on in the feudal era with my other characters. Don't worry, I will put their thoughts in!)


End file.
